The Historian
by McMyou
Summary: Alternative universe, Shaun is a History student and tutoring in his spare time for extra cash, his student   a dumbass annoying yank.  ShaunxDesmond  rated M for cursing and possible smut
1. Chapter 1

Alternative universe, Shaun is a History student and tutoring in his spare time for extra cash, his student = a dumbass annoying yank.

Okay, before you read, I do not have then best grammar skills, or the best spelling skills for that matter, but I enjoy to write, so please do not judge me on that, and I hope you enjoy my first FanFic

Shaun had just arrived back at his student flat, It was in darkness so he guessed/ hoped that meant he had the place to himself without his weed smoking, drug popping flat mates.

He placed his bag of shopping down and the kitchen table and began to unpack his things when he felt his mobile vibrate in his back pocket. He took it out and inspected it, a missed call and a voice mail, obviously he had no reception on the tube train. He dialled his voicemail with a sigh expecting to hear his mother's voice on the other end, Instead it was his Lecturer.

"Hello Shaun, I've had a student contact me about wanting a tutor, apparently he saw the ad in the uni newsletter. Anyway I've passed on your details, expect a call soon."

Shaun sighed again, he'd almost forgot about that, he hoped this student wouldn't be as mentally retarded as the last one, Shaun had asked him to put some books in order for him, and it seemed the young man had trouble in figuring which war came first, ww1 or ww2 Shaun had hinted that the numbers kind of give it away but the young man thought it was all some kind of ploy.

He continued to put his shopping away and made his way back to his room where he flicked on his PC, He'd became incredibly interested in a company called Abstergo, they were a well known company working in the fields of medicine and science, He had been researching them for quite a while now and came to the decision that they were 'up to no good', He would lose track on how many hours he would spend looking through files after files of information about them, when his eyes felt like they would crumble in to dust he'd then drag himself to bed for his usual 4 hours of sleep,

That night was different though, he was about to head to bed after realising it was almost 3am and he had early lectures that morning when his phone began to ring, he scowled at it, wondering who the hell would be calling him at this hour, He was going to dismiss it then his curiosity got the best of him, he picked it up.

"Hastings speaking" He answered trying his best not to sound annoyed but his voice took a harsh tone.

"Oh hey, I got your number off my teach" a laid back American voice sounded over the phone.

"Do you have any idea of the bloody time?" he hissed when he realised it wasn't anything important. There was a pause.

"Shit, sorry man, forgot it was my late shift, I just got off work, I thought it was 12am"

"12am? That is still a ridiculous time to call someone!" Shaun could already tell he wasn't going to like this guy.

"yeah I guess you're right, anyway can you tutor me? I'll be good I promise" This guy even sounded like he was smirking.

"ugh meet me outside the lecture hall in the history department 5pm tomorrow, now Good Night" he hung up and tossed his phone to the side then remembered he didn't get the guys name, he shrugged it off, he'd find out tomorrow.

The next day he waited, as he guessed by analysing the guys laid back tone that he would be late, and indeed he was right, after waiting 15 minutes and trying to make it look like he wasn't waiting around for someone a tall tanned skinned young man walked up to him and thrust a hand out in his direction.  
>After years of being bullied for his geekyness Shaun flinched before looking down and seeing a open palm, he glanced up to see the young man giving him a awkward confused look, he shook his hand.<p>

"You must be Shaun, I'm Desmond, Desmond Miles"

"How very Bond like of you" Shaun mocked, taking his hand away and pushing up his glasses. "so what year are you in?"

"I've just started, finding everything a bit confusing"

"You don't look like the kind of guy who would be interested in world history,"

"Let's just say I had it forced upon me" He give a awkward smile, in doing so Shaun noticed the scar across the man's lip, obviously he looked like the kind of guy who'd been in to a lot of fights,

"Pushy parents?" Shaun guessed and started to walk towards the exit, Desmond followed like an obedient puppy.

"You could say that" He glanced Shaun up and down. This guy looked so serious, everything about the way he dressed to his glasses looked serious, but then there was that hair, The last time Desmond had seen such a cut was on some cheeky snot nosed kid, his hair was gelled up into a point on top of his head in a kind of fohawk/ almost mullet. "where are we going anyway?"

"To a wonderful place, you might not have set foot in to or even heard of, It's a magical place full of these things called books, and if you're lucky...they might even let you take a few home with you, but only if you have this little card" he reached in his pocket and pulled out his library card.

"I know what a library is!" Desmond bit, this guy was a jerk.

"oh that's good, I needed to see what level you were on, right! A question, which war came first ww1 OR ww2?" he asked, Desmond wrinkled his brow, was this some kind of joke? Or a trick question, he choose his answer carefully

"WW1?" he answered not sounding so sure.

"you sure?"

"uh yeah..."

"Good so at least I know you're not a complete idiot" They reached the library where he went right to the book he wanted. "Right we'll start here, If I remember rightly your first year is manly about word political history," he ran his fingers over the books as he skimmed the names.

"Italian history" Desmond said quite fast. Shaun glanced at him that was quite specific. "um that's what my essay is about" he added.

"Ah right well you'll need this" he pulled a book out, it was extremely thin "It's quite short so even you should be able to read it" he passed the book to the young American.

"The Prince-_Niccolò Machiavelli" _Desmond read "Machiavelli...so this is what he meant" he mumbled to himself.

"what who meant?"

"Nic..." he coughed a very unconvincing cough that Shaun recognized as a cover up "my teacher"

Shaun glanced at him for a moment, there was something about Desmond that was quite suspicious, and of course his curiosity got the better of him. "I suggest you read that, it's a very important book when it comes to Italian politics"

"um can I borrow your card? I don't have one yet" smirked Desmond, this receiving an eye roll from the Brit who held his up to him.

"Make sure you return in"

Later as they were walking out of the university Shaun give Desmond instructions on how to get to his flat as he had to be off to work, they shook hands then parted ways,

Back in his room Shaun immediately went over to his computer, He opened up the university data base which he was so used to hacking in to now, really it's like they don't even try to hide their student information's, he searched and searched but still there was hardly any information about Desmond, only his age and a telephone number, and after a quick search online he discovered it was for some random pizza place, he sat back in his seat staring at the screen with a pondering look on his face, who are you Mr Miles?

The next day was the weekend Shaun had planned for a lie in but his curiosity over Desmond had him back on his computer again with a fresh cup of tea, He ran searches for his name but he didn't appear on anything, no facebook, myspace or any internet dating websites, which for a person of his age in this generation to not even have a facebook was extremely rare, you're practically born with an account. Just as he was about to give up and continue his Abstergo research he heard a knock at the apartment door. He got up to answer it knowing fine well that his flatmates would be dead to the world for a few more hours.

He answered the door only to find no one there; he stuck his head out to see if he'd missed anything, but no, there was nothing. He returned to his room only to get the shock of his life and almost spilt his cup of tea he was holding.

"Fucking hell Miles! How the hell did you get in here?" he shouted, his voice taking on a high pitch tone. He was answered with a cocky smile and a point to his window by the assassins sitting at his desk.

"So you were checking up on me?" he asked while flicking about on pages that Shaun had forgotten to close down not expecting someone to climb through his window. The historian quickly walked to his computer and shut off the screen before anything else could be seen.

"You can't just climb in to someone room! How the hell did you do it anyway, my rooms on the top floor" he walked to the window and looked out, checking for ropes or a ladder "don't tell me you're half monkey or something? Then I'd have to report that I've found Desmond miles, the missing link"

"It's not hard, maybe I'll teach you someday?" He smiled over at Shaun, "Anyway I thought today maybe we should get to know each other? I'll be able to relax more and learn more knowing you're not some kind of psycho"

"Say's the man who just climbed through my window!" Shaun said flatly.

Desmond laughed "well as they say Goditi il momento" he stood up and took a seat on Shaun's bed.

"Don't you mean Carpe diem? But good Italian" He took a seat at his computer desk. "So getting to know each other you say? What do you want to do? Braid my hair and paint my toe nails?" This only made Desmond laugh more.

"I was thinking maybe we go for a drink?" He shrugged, Shaun spun around on his seat to face his computer screen, the flicked it back on and closed down some windows.

"It's a bit early in the day to be drinking don't you think?" he mumbled while checking his emails. Desmond made himself comfortable on Shaun's bed and kicked off his trainers.

"I guess, maybe later then" He looked about Shaun's room, it was covered in sheets of paper and sketches of people who looked like they were from ancient times, also photos of politicians, strange objects and symbols, this guy was certainly up to date with his conspiracy theories. He noticed maps and scriptures pinned to notice boards and a bookshelf almost collapsing under the weight of all the heavy books crammed in to it.  
>"so what's all this stuff for?" he asked.<p>

"This stuff?" Shaun perked up after hearing Desmond taking an interest in his studies "This stuff is what I've spent most of my life researching! This stuff is the truth!" He answered so boldly.

"Like 'The truth is out there?' kind of truth" Desmond smirked "Don't tell me you're one of those paranoid, weed smoking student who thinks that the government want to brainwash everyone"

"I am all those things...well apart from the weed smoking part, it made me cough too much" he admitted with a little humorous smile appearing on his face.  
>Desmond stood up to inspect closer.<p>

"who's the skirt?" he asked while pointing to a picture of a young woman "girlfriend?"

Shaun glanced over, a look of irritation waved over his face, "My ex, I thought I took that down" he muttered. "Anyway are you quite done nosing around my room now? Or would you like a guided tour of the whole flat?" He stood up and picked up his satchel bag, "follow me Mr Miles, I'll show you where we will be studying" and with that he left the room.

They were sat in a very student like living room, empty cups with stubbed out joints in them, the musty smell of sweaty feet and weed wafting about in the air, there were a few empty plates with dried beans on them and clothes scattered about, Shaun tsked at this.

"I do apologize, I don't live with the most shipshape of house mates, you'll have to try and ignore the smell, as you may have guessed, I don't spend too much time in here." Desmond nodded, although the place wasn't too far off from the last place he used to live, although he shared with a bunch of heroin and coke addicts,

"Don't worry about it" he slapped Shaun on the back as he was leaning over to pick up a book from his bag,

"Right well why not show me what you're having trouble with." He quickly tried to change the subject. "Have you brought any of your work with you?" He glanced over towards the American who was rummaging around in his little back backpack, he pulled out a rolled up peice of paper and handed it to Shaun who skimmed it over, "This is your essay?" He asked then took out a red pen and started to circle and underline things with random 'oh dears' and tsks. Desmond sat back, he knew this could take a while,

He watched Shaun scribbling notes down on the paper, admiring his look of concentration, a little smile came to his face as he passed the paper back to Desmond, He looked it over then confusion hit him when he noticed Shaun had graded it a B+

"A B+? You really thought it was good?" he asked, Shaun shook his head.

"The B was for bollocks and the + only emphasizes the added bollocks" he corrected, Desmond pouted looking hurt. "Oh don't pout miles! It wasn't a total fail, well actually it would have been if you had handed that in."

"I guessed as much, So does this mean you'll actually tutor me?" He tried his best to look cute and pathetic, (It worked)

"I suppose so, but you do realise I'm not going to go easy on you. History is my passion Desmond" He sat up straight and slapped both his knees "right a cup of tea before we begin I think" he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "fancy one?" he looked over his shoulder at Desmond.

"I'll have a beer if you have any? I think I need it.


	2. Chapter 2

NB: sorry it's delayed, it has been pretty sunny here (in the UK it is very rare) so I've been trying to spend as much time it in as possible. And then Portal 2 happened so it pretty much took over my life for a while D=

...

Shaun had been lecturing Desmond for hours now about all he knew about history, he shoved book after book in to his hand and snapped at him if he didn't see him taking notes, Shaun seemed to think if Desmond failed that meant he failed too,  
>Desmond could feel his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head, This guy didn't shut up once he'd started at a rant, it was almost like he was having a historygasm. He had to shut him up someone, he found his hand moving towards Shaun's mouth where he covered it making the Brit shut up almost immediately and stare at Desmond with slight worry in his eyes.<p>

"I need a break!" Desmond said calmly and got to his feet, "I'm heading outside for some air" and with that he left the room.

"but we were just getting to the good bit!" Shaun yelled after him, He followed him out the flat with a book and stood with him.

"you better not be planning to read to me out here too?" groaned Desmond,

"oh no, this was just encase you decide to climb up any walls again, I figured I'd through it at you"

Desmond smiled and leaned back against the wall, it was starting to get dark and the sky had taken on a pinkish orange colour. "do you want to see how I climbed up to your room?" He asked. Shaun thought for a while before nodding, he was quite curious, He followed him around the side of the house to just under his window.

"Well I saw your head while I was across the street, you should really close your blinds when you're snooping at people's personal files" He give Shaun's arm a playful punch which must have hurt him a little because he give it a rub.

"All right whatever, show me your monkey skills" He pointed up to his room.

Desmond then walked up to the metal drain pipe attached to the wall, he placed a foot on the window sill and heaved himself up before planting his other foot flat against the wall, He used the pipe to help him shimmy his way up the wall until he reached Shaun's window, Shaun watched up at him slightly worrying that the pipe might come away from the wall, but Desmond moved so fast that it wouldn't have time too.

"If you break those pipes you're paying for them to get fixed by the way" Shaun shouted up as Desmond reached a foot out on to the window sill of Shaun's room and climbed through the open window, he then looked out of it and give Shaun the finger. "Am I meant to be impressed?" He shouted up "It only shows how much of a delinquent you actually are, and I'm sure I could do that, I just don't want to!" although Shaun's taunts were falling on death ears as Desmond was already on his way back out with a can of beer in his hand.

"I don't think my mind could take anymore studying, I think you need to lighten up a bit and come for a few drinks with me" Desmond smiled and put a hand on Shaun's shoulder "come out with me and my friends tonight, I'm not working"

"I don't know, I have studying to do" Shaun answered while pushing up his glasses, what he really wanted to do was continue his Abstergo research. He was so close to exposing them for the crooks they were.

"You're always studying! You know if you study too much your brain will explode! And then what use would you be to the world!" Desmond stated and placed his hands on both sides of Shaun's head and shook it about, knocking his glasses askew.

"Well I guess I do need a break" Shaun replied while straightening his glasses, "I'll only stay for one or two thought".

That night after many many drinks Shaun and Desmond were surrounded by a bunch of drunken students, One had stolen a road sigh and was leaning against it like it was some important trophy, another was talking to Shaun about how he tried to make his own beer in a bathtub and ended up making his whole student accommodation block sick. Shaun was quite drunk so found the whole incident hilarious and proceeded to say how dumb American's were when a rowdy bunch over heard him and pulled him to the side.

Desmond stood up straight resembling some kind of meerkat censing danger, He noticed the group immediately, they were a group of racist, plagiaristic bastards who lived near him, The group pushed Shaun about and took his glasses like some kind of school yard bullies, Desmond choose this moment to intervene, he took the glasses from one of the men and punched him flat in the face, the man fell to the floor with a thump, The over men watched as he pulled Shaun away from them, he seemed to be frozen in to some kind of fear, Shaun had thought maybe if he had played dead they would have left like if you were faced with a bear, although he'd never really been face to face with a bear so he couldn't compare the situation. But he guessed this was pretty close.

Desmond pulled him out the club to the almost empty street outside and pulled Shaun across the street.  
>"Don't you stick up for yourself?" he asked sounding almost irritated.<p>

"Well I didn't really have the chance before you interrupted, I was just about to go psycho on them" Shaun held up his hands like he was in some kind of kung fu movie. Desmond smirked with an 'I don't believe you' smile.

"Well maybe you have a chance to now?" He pointed behind Shaun and the angry group barging their way out of the club looking for them. Shaun smiled a half crooked drunken smile and spun around with his fists up slightly wobbling from side to side.

"Which one of you bitches wants to dance?" He shouted over. Desmond held a hand to his face, What the hell was this guy thinking, He saw them coming towards them and got ready for another fight when he saw Shaun dash past him "BOTANY BAY!" he shouted while running down the street.

"WHAT?" Desmond cried after him finding himself running after him.

"Run away!"

They sped off in the direction of Shaun's flat although taking detours to make sure they lost the group, once they reached the flat Shaun patter his jean pockets and looked slightly pale. "I left my wallet at the bar, my keys were attached to it" he panicked with fear of the group finding them, He then had an idea.

He went around the side of the flat and looked up towards his room, he'd left the window opened ever so slightly, He'd saw Desmond climb up the wall, so how hard could it be, He placed his foot on the window sill and held the pipe.

"What the hell are you doing?" Desmond snapped pulling him back down. "You're drunk you'll fall and kill yourself"

"Actually no Desmond, I'm more likely to fall and land on you therefore breaking my fall with minor bruisers" He held a finger in the air. Then turned around and proceeded to attempt to climb the wall,

Desmond watched him, he felt uneasy and amused all at the same time, for one Shaun's trousers had shuffled down revealing his crack and his arms were shaking, obviously the heaviest thing this man had lifted was the complete oxford dictionary. He at least managed to get half way before stopping and clinging to the drain pipe.

"I appear to be stuck!" He yelled down.

"Yeah I can see that" He tried to hold back a laugh "you know, If you'd let me climb first I could have came and opened the door for you" he added while looking at his nails all smug, There was a long pause while Shaun obviously realized that yes, he could have let Desmond do that.

"Are you going to just stand there or help me Miles?" Shaun barked. Desmond chuckled slightly and climbed the window sill, he then jumped up to grab the sill at the top of the window, using the toe of his shoe he placed it on the frame of one of the windows that stuck out ever so slightly, He then pushed himself up and reached his leg up to the top sill, Shaun watched wondering how that was even possible, this man could bend and stretch like an gymnastic. Desmond was now standing on top of the fist window, he repeated his steps until he'd reached Shaun's window then reached a hand out to Shaun.

"What the hell am I meant to do now?" Shaun panicked; He reached a hand out to Desmond's.

"Just let go, I'll pull you up if you push yourself up on that sill" He shrugged as if it was so easy. He smiled at Shaun as to say 'trust me' Shaun took a deep breath and let go, Desmond swung him towards the sill so he could stand then took his other hand and pulled him through the window like he was light as a feather.

Shaun collapsed on the floor on his back, he took his glasses off and rubbed his face, "Bollocks how do you make that look so easy?" He panted.

"I've had practise, and I have more upper body strength then you" Desmond laughed and looked down at Shaun on the floor "anyway I think we lost those guys" He leaned over Shaun's face "you're kinda crazy when you're drunk" He leaned down and pecked Shaun's lips and pulled away with a smug smile, he stud up before Shaun could cotton on to what had just happened, He then walked to the window "I'll call you tomorrow" And with that he'd jumped out the window like some kind of superhero.

Shaun quickly sat up with wide eyes 'Did that bloody bastard just kiss me?" He screamed in his head then dragged himself to bed.

...

N.B (hello again, right I do plan to go somewhere with this story, I have some ideas whirling around in my head to make it more interesting. so hopefully it wont go as slow in the next chapter, I'm building up relationships people :p Anyway, let me know what you think please.


	3. I just realised I could change this

**NB: Ah check me out uploading the next day! This chapter I pary is not as boring at the others haha. (warning-slight smut) **

...

It was the next morning; Shaun was feeling the wrath of his hangover. Damn that smooth talking American. Persuading him to have yet another beer, 'one more won't hurt!' he'd said, well of course he would be wrong,  
>He stood up and dragged himself to the kitchen, he needed coffee! Tea wasn't enough for this particular morning; the historian needed caffeine and lots of it,<p>

As he scooped two spoons in to his Union Jack mug he tried to remember pieces of the night before, unfortunately he could remember getting stuck clinging to a drain pipe in the middle of the night, but the rest was a blur.

He walked round the flat making sure all the windows were closed and locked, even if it did mean the place would smell like weed for a while, Desmond Miles was not climbing thought any windows today. He stepped over the bodies of sleeping housemates on the living room floor, the place almost resembled a battle field, the hazy lingering of smoke in the air and the bodies scattered about the place. He took his bag and books back to his room and perched himself by his computer to check his emails,

One email immediately caught his attention, The subject was called "Present For Guy Fawkes", Guy Fawkes was Shaun's online alias, He noticed the address it was sent from 'REBECCAC84' She given by the name was also another internet hacker who was interested in Abstergo. He opened the email and scanned it over, it was a username and password to a member of the company, next to it with a little smile she had wrote "a friend of yours?" Shaun pondered over this, he didn't know anyone who actually worked for the company, He was just about to hack in to their system when he phone rang which give me a little shock. He quickly answered it.

"What do you want?" He snapped a little while flicking down the page on his computer as if he was being watched.

"Hey is that anyway to talk to your new buddy?" Desmond voice sang over the phone, he'd obviously dodged the hangover monster.

"I'm busy Miles, can this not wait until later?" He groaned and used his finger and thumb to massage his brow.

"hmm nope, open your curtains"

"You're outside my window again aren't you? Well it's locked so bugger off."

"Aw but I want to learn, hurry up I have my book bag with me and it's heavy" By the tone of his voice it was obvious that he was lying but Shaun put his phone down and opened his curtain anyway, the light of the annoyingly bright sun hurt his eyes but there was the silhouette of Desmond, he didn't need to see his face to know he was grinning like an idiot, He opened the window.

"Hi" Desmond smiled.

"Hello Desmond, go away" Shaun grunted and went to close the window but Desmond had already pushed it open more and barged his way inside, "you do know normal people tend to use the front door."

"Where is the fun in that?" Desmond smiled "I wanted to see how you we're coping. You were pretty drunk last night, causing fights and everything."

"I remember it! And it was a miss understanding, that's all."

"You remember everything you say?" Desmond raised an eyebrow and looked at Shaun who obviously was scanning over what he could have missed out from last night; he didn't have a chance to get to the last part when he felt lips against his. Shaun immediately went to pull back but his head hit against the window frame as he felt those lips press harder against his. A rush of confusing took over, what was happening? He felt Desmond tongue run across his bottom lip, asking permission to slid in, He hesitated and parted his lips ever so slightly, but this was all Desmond needed before he deepened the kiss. 'SHIT Desmond is kissing me and what's worse, I allowed it' Shaun's mind screamed.

After what seemed only second Desmond pulled away and smirked at him, "Sorry I've wanted to do that since I entered the room" he looked at Shaun's flushed confused face,

"But why?" Shaun stuttered. Desmond only grinned more.

"Coz I thought you were cute" He shrugged and leaned in to kiss him again but this time Shaun was ready and ducked under his arms and out the way.

"So! I think puppies are cute but I don't want to kiss them!" He picked up his books "we are going to stop talking about this now! And study! That never happened you got me!" He almost yelled it then through his bag on the bed. And sat himself down next to it.

Desmond sighed and sat down on the floor near him "I know you liked it" he muttered, earning a warning glance off Shaun who opened the book to where they reached last time,

After what seemed hours and after many many toilet breaks taken by Desmond and pleas for breaks, Shaun finally took Mersey on him.

"15 minutes break" Shaun waved a hand to dismiss him. Desmond dragged himself out the door to get some air; he was joined by Shaun who stood near him leaning against the wall. "So how did you get here today then? Skipping across roof top? Or swinging from lamppost to lamppost like Spiderman?"

"I walked" Desmond grumbled, he was annoyed how Shaun had dismissed his advances, although he did realise Shaun had only known him for a few days, Desmond however had known who Shaun was for a while, He'd attended a lecture before he started his course, members of the student union had given speeches and Shaun was one of them, his seriousness and passion for his study had interested him, not to mention that amazing British accent. But the main thing was, this man could help him connect together these strange dreams he had been having, sometimes they were more like lucid dreams, He was an Assassin in a place that looked like Italy, That was a big reason as to why he choose join course.

Desmond had been silent for a while, lost in his own thoughts, Shaun poked him in the side to get his attention. "Are you listening to me Miles? I said your 15 minutes is almost up" he waged a finger in his face. Desmond quickly grabbed him and pushed him against the wall and kissed him again, taken advantage of Shaun's open mouth as he tried to protest, He placed a hand on Shaun's other wrist and held them both against the wall, The kiss was quite deep and he nibbled at Shaun's lips,

Shaun seemed to melt in to the kiss, he found himself returning the affection, and he had to admit that Desmond was good at this, His wrists were released and his hands trailed off to his sides but didn't push him away. Desmond hands wandered down Shaun's body and fingered at the button of his trousers, His kisses advancing their way down Shaun's neck.

"Desmond...st...oo..ah" Shaun tried to protest but he felt a hand rubbing at the growing lump in this trousers 'Why the bloody hell am I getting aroused? This is fucking Desmond! Helloo! You've only known him for a few days! You should be kicking the pervert in the crotch!' Shaun's sensible side was thinking, But his other self was thinking how good the friction felt and how good Desmond was with his hands, He let out a gasp when he felt Desmond's hand slide in to his underwear, then immediately his sensible side took over "We're in the middle of the street you idiot!" He forced those words past his own lips, He groaned slightly in disappointment when the hand was removed but he was suddenly dragged in to the house and up the stairs to his room where he was pushed on to his bed.

"Better?" Desmond asked, although the look in his eyes obviously showed he didn't care if it was better, He didn't give Shaun time to reply before kneeling on the bed and hovering over Shaun's body. "I've wanted to do this since I first saw you" He cooed in Shaun's ear.

"And what are you implying by do this?" Shaun asked, he tried to sound calm but his voice had a higher pitch than normal.

"Touch you" Desmond whispered and sucked at the sensitive skin behind the back of Shaun's ear. His hands worked their way back to Shaun's member as he stroked it a few times, coaxing little moans from Shaun. With his other hand he pulled out his own and rubbed them both together. This would have to do...for now, he thought to himself before rubbing harder,

Shaun jerked and bucked his hips in to this amazing feeling, He hadn't had too much experience in the sex department, he'd told himself he'd much rather study and get somewhere with his life before having to deal with the complications that sometimes surrounded a relationship, but right now he didn't care, this felt quite good.

They both groaned at the sensation, Desmond had took Shaun's hand and persuaded him to help with the jerking movements and pretty soon they had both released and were left gasping for air and basking in the afterglow.

After a full recovery Desmond shuffled off the bed "Hey i need to go get ready for work" he sighed and leaned over Shaun who's eyes were closed as he relaxed, Desmond pecked his lips , "I suggest you lock your window tonight"

Shaun opened his eyes and glanced at him "Why? Are you going to come and manhandle me again in my sleep?" he half joked.

"Maybe" was all Desmond said before quickly cleaning any mess that might have been left then leaving the room, by the door this time too.

Later that night Shaun sat down at his computer again, he'd almost forgotten about the email he'd received before he was rudely disturbed, He hacked his way inside the email account that had been given to him and flicked through random boring emails, and ones he'd already heard of, He was about to get bored and switch off when he noticed a deleted email. His eyes widened when he read out the subject name.

"Subject 17- Desmond Miles" he read out loud, then quickly opened the letter, he scanned in over, by the sounds of it they had been looking for Desmond for some time, the only way they had found him was of a purchase he had made for a motorcycle where he had needed to provide them with finger prints for a license. But what did Abstergo want with Desmond, and why was Desmond trying to hide his identity, no wonder he couldn't find any information about him online. They were planning and taking him somewhere, but where? And why?

Shaun quickly emailed back REBECCAC84.

"_What is this? What do they want with Desmond? And what is subject 17?_

_-Guy_ "

He stared at his computer screen for a while before bringing up searches and trying to find out for himself, he couldn't wait around for replies, Desmond could be in serious trouble.  
>What ever it was, they were keeping it a good secret, obviously even this email was never meant to be seen, it was a slip up. There was a reply.<p>

"_not a 100% sure myself, what I do know, I can't tell you here, we need to protect your little friend at all costs, dig up as much dirt on Abstergo as you can. Post it anywhere, and then wait for us to find you_

_Bec x." _

And with that, Shaun began to pull up anything he could find on Abstergo, all kind of conspiracy he could get his hands on and posted it to Wikileaks and news boards across the country.

...

**Wooo! See how I try making it a bit more interesting, although I worry I may have failed haha =P I may have gotten some of my facts wrong but it's an Alternative universe remember XD**

**I apologize for the terrible smut, I'm really bad at writing it, although my RP friend might say otherwise . Anyway watch out for possible Original Stories I may put up here, and also I do have a oneShot Desmond and Shaun fic I might add if people are interested? Let me know what you thought please ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just read back my last chapter, so many grammar mistakes T^T I am so sorry, I made sure to read this chapter very carefully this time. I've been trying to upload this for a few days but I don't think my new firewall likes this site =P**

Shaun hadn't slept much that night, his mind was full of questions and confusing, _'Maybe it was a different Desmond Miles, the name must be quite common_' he thought to himself. Maybe this other Desmond Miles had some sort of superpower like superman? And he'd been trying to stop Abstergo from taking over the world, but they had found his kryptonite? And it wasn't the Desmond Miles he knew who was more like a vigilante with his climbing about rooftops but at the end of the day; he was just a man prancing around in a bat suit with no real superpowers, unless you count his power to force himself upon innocent historians,

He lay there for a bit longer, every now and then glancing over at his clock to see how much time had passed since the last time he'd glanced over at his clock, he was pretty sure time had stopped or even began moving backwards just to piss him off, 'Stupid time, you don't even exist, you're man made' he then realised scowling at his clock that seemed to be stuck on 9:30am would not make him feel any better.

He pulled himself up off his bed and forced his body to move towards the shower, he was late for university but he didn't really care, After cleaning himself and refuelling on tea he shuffled tiredly back to his room and once again in front of his laptop, he opened him email box to find another email from Rebecca which read;

'THEIR ON TO YOU! GET OUT NOW!'

Shaun almost jumped out of his seat, 'Shit! Who's after me? Abstergo? Oh fuck what do I do?" There was a knock immediately at his bedroom door; it was one of his house mates.

"Dude" a groggy voice sounded "there are some guys at the door for you; um I think they want to talk to you."

Shaun's eyes widened, he quickly waited for the foot step to trail off down the stairs before running back to the bathroom and looking out the window, There was a white van parked up outside, with some shady looking characters in it, a man stood at his door who he recognized from a picture to be Alan Rikkin, he was a CEO of Adstergo, Shaun had also found out while he was snooping around finding info on this guy that he was also a templar and all around not a good guy.

He quickly ran back to his room and looked out his window; he could sneak out without them noticing! Yeah! He'd climbed in the window before; he sure as hell could climb out of it...

Without thinking he swung his leg over the window ledge followed by the other one "right I'm sitting on my window...now what?" he asked himself, If only he was back in the UK, this would be a great time for the rag and bone man to go past with his little cart of second hand clothes, he'd jump down in to it and ride it all the way to safety, but no, this was America! Where they most likely kept a hold of all their junk, bunch of hoarders!

There was another hard knock on his bedroom door, this time an older man's voice sounded.

"Mr Hasting? We'd like a few moment of your time" the man said calmly. Shaun held his breath and reached out for the drain pipe, he heard banging at his door as if it was being forced opened, He swung his body towards the pipe and kept tight a hold before gulping down the held breath and slid himself down the pipe, When his feet touched the floor he had little time to rejoice before looking up and seeing a stern man looking down at him from the window. The man shouted that he'd climbed out the window and before he knew it a bunch of men came running around the corner towards him, he turned on his heels and ran down the street, his hand reaching in his pocked for his mobile, he had to warn Desmond, he quickly looked for his number as he ran but running away and dodging on coming pedestrians was a hard job, he eventually found it and dialled praying he'd answer it.

"Come on Miles pick up!" he yelled as if he'd be able to hear him, It rang for what seemed ages Shaun was just about to give up trying when a sleepy Desmond answered.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What's up? oh I don't know, I'm just being chased after by a bunch of lovely fellows who I'm pretty sure happen to be after you? Ring any bells?" He kept on running, his breath sounding heavy. Desmond had gone quiet on the phone "Now is not the best time to be speechless idiot! Their after you too! Get away as fast as possible, I'm heading towards the uni, I'll be safe there, I think" and with that he hung up as talking and running away from certain doom were quite hard to do at the same time.

He felt his legs getting tired, this had been the most running he'd had done since cross country in school. He was too worried to look behind him encase that would slow him down, But the sound of feet running behind him had stopped, he chanced a quick glance behind him, no one was there...yes! He'd lost them! He slowed down and brought himself to a stop and caught his breath.

The university campus was in sight, all he had to do was cross the road, he stopped at the traffic lights and waited, a bad move on his side as a white van pulled up in front of him and swung its side doors opened, before he could turn on his heels again and leg it, he was pulled inside and the doors closed again.

"WHAT THE F..." a hand was grasped over his mouth stopping him from shouting and he was forced to his knees and his arm's pulled behind him.

"You've become quite troublesome for us Mr Hasting" a man's voice spoke "or should I say Guy Fawkes?" Shaun's head was roughly pulled up to meet the face of Alan Rikkin, His eye's widened in fear. The hand around his mouth was removed.

"What do you want with Desmond?" Shaun spat.

"Oh Mr Miles, he is going to become very useful to us" Rikkin's sniggered "he holds the key to helping find an artefact that is very important to our cause" He added.

"And what's that?"

"Oh I'm sure you've heard of it Hasting, after all you've researched it countless amount of times" he glanced at Shaun's face; he could see him flicking through the pages of his mind.

"The apple?" Shaun gasped "but no one has any proof that actually existed!"

"You're wrong, that's why you should join us Mr Hasting, help us with our search, this is what you are born to do"

"Yeah right, help you then be killed! I know how your company works! I'd rather die than help a bunch of psychopathic templar's!" He was silenced by a punch in the face from one of his captors.

"Well that could be arranged Mr Hasting, after all, I've just been informed that our use for you is pointless now, we have what we want" He turned Shaun's head to the rear view mirror, and there without fail was Desmond, speeding after them on his motorbike.

"Idiot!" Shaun gasped as he saw his getting closer. He must have been following him too.

"May the father of understanding guide you Mr Fawkes" Rikkin whispered as he held out a gun to Shaun's head.

There was a loud bang and then everything went black.

**I end on a cliff hanger lol! There isn't much info about Rikkin's personality, so most off this chapter was guess work. Poor Shaun, I feel terrible for putting the little geek through all this.**  
><strong>I have 2 ideas for how I want to end this story, one makes it end in the next chapter and the second makes it drag out abit, I'm thinking the first choice...hmmm... I'm also thinking of including a Desmond point of view. hmm not sure...any ideas?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness, That was it, just pure boring black darkness. So this was what death was like? At least that was what Shaun was thinking at that very moment, 'But wait...I'm thinking, surely you can't think when you're dead? When you dye your mind dies with it so you can't think? But then again what do I know? No one can truly say for sure what will happen, Maybe this being dead thing isn't so bad, stuck with my own thought and no annoying Desmond to bug me? Shit Desmond! What happened to him, dammit I can't be dead, I need to know what happened to him!'

The last thing Shaun had remembered was seeing Desmond riding beside the white van before he heard a gunshot,

There seemed to be a light in view, 'oh god! This is it, the light at the end of the tunnel!' Shaun thought before he felt something touch his arm.

"Man you sure talk a lot for a guy who thinks he's dead" Shaun opened his eyes, that voice! He could make out a blurry figure of a man, he saw a white jacket, short brown hair,

"Desmond" Shaun gasped, for some reason he jerked his arms towards him and hugged the man, the hug was returned with an added gentle pat on the back for reassurance. "What happened?"

"Well..."

~Desmond point of view~ *add twilight zone theme here*

Desmond stood in his apartment phone in hand; He had just had a very worrying phone call from one Shaun Hasting, he was being chased by some crazy sounding guys who were apparently after him too, he was sure it was the same people who his parents had warned him about and he had a hunch that they knew about these strange memories and dreams he'd been having.

Before he could think his legs had carried him to his bike and he was speeding off in to town in the direction of the university, He'd caught sight of Shaun running which was an amusing sight but he didn't really have time to stop and laugh. He tailed him a few block, just watching over him to see if he would make it to the university safely. He noticed him slow to a stop and watched in horror as he saw him being pulled in to the van, He quickly but the foot on the gas and followed the van, there was no way they were getting their hands on HIS historian.

He chased the van and managed to get beside it whenever the road cleared, He could just see the top of Shaun's head in the back of the van, he gritted his teeth when he saw the gun, those bastards had it coming to them now,

The driver glanced over towards Desmond and quickly pulled his window down and held a gun out towards him, he took a shot but Desmond slowed his speed down and dodged just in the nick of time. There was a yell from Rikkin's to not kill him as he was important to their cause, although slightly wounding him would be acceptable. Desmond quickly picked up his speed and gradually tried to place his feet on the stool of his bike while checking to see if the street was quiet, they had pulled off on to a quiet industrial estate so he thought this would be perfect timing, He shifted his weight to the side so he could get closer to the van and timed his jump just right, as he jumped he grabbed to the top of the van window for grip and swung his legs with enough force to knock the driver out of his seat.

The Van skidded to the side as he quickly took the wheel and tried to bring it to a halt but he just stalled it bringing it to a very sharp and jerky stop. There was a thud from behind him which sent panic through him as he turned to find Shaun lying almost lifeless on the van floor. Rikkin had already opened the doors and persisted to run as fast as possible to safety, they obviously must have been followed just encase anything went wrong.

Without thinking Desmond started the van up and sped off as fast as he could away from the Scene. 

End of Desmond's POV.

"So what happened to me?" Shaun asked whilst sitting up and checking his body over, he wasn't in any pain although his head was aching slightly.

"You fainted" Desmond grinned.

"I fainted?" Shaun repeated with a slight blush forming at his cheeks, how very girly of him, at least he could have been shot and killed, that would have been far better than fainting like some chick in a horror film. "Are you sure I wasn't knocked out?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you fainted" The grin on Desmond's face seemed to grow as he saw how annoyed Shaun was.

"So where are we now?" he looked about, they appeared to be still in the van but it was dark outside.

"The woods, I drove quite far out of town, I don't think they'll find us" he scooped an arm around Shaun's waist.

"Of course they will! It probably has a tracking device you idiot! And stop trying to rape me again; it's not going to work this time!" snorted Shaun as he crawled to his knees and started to inspect the van for bugs.

Shaun had decided that he couldn't let Desmond jump him again, Doing those kind of things with a man just wasn't acceptable, after all he'd been raised the proper way, It didn't matter that Desmond was showing more interest in him than any other woman had in his life for that matter. He searched the floor of the van and under boxes then paused. He glanced over his shoulder at Desmond, who seemed to have joined his search,

"eh...Desmond?" Shaun asked, grabbing the attention of the American man. "Why are they after you?" Desmond's face looked concerned, "they mentioned something about an artefact" he stood up and took a seat at the passenger's side of the van, Shaun joined him and sat across from him,

"It's complicated" he started. Shaun nodded, he'd already had guessed that but he thought best to keep any smart remarks to himself for now, at least until he found out what was going on. "Well I shouldn't really be telling you but I guess I have to since you've been dragged in to all this mess."

"Of course"

"Well y'see I was born in to a place we call the farm, It's basically ran by a bunch of Assassin's, my parents were assassins and they brought me up to be one of them too" He scratched his head "But I didn't want to be like that, I wanted my own life, I felt like a prisoner so when I was 16 I just took up and left"

"Assassins?" Shaun pondered that thought for a moment,

"Yeah and Abstergo are a bunch of Templers, I've been running away from both orders for years now, I don't know exactly why they want me but..." Desmond took a glance at Shaun who was listening intently, he was glad he didn't seem to freak out when he mentioned being in an Assassin's order. "But lately I've been having dreams"

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

"Where I've kinda gone back in time, sometimes I'm like this awesome Arab guy and most of the time I'm in Italy I think, I'm talking with all these historical figures, that's why I decided to become you're student, I haven't even enrolled in to the school properly, I just wanted to meet you"

"Well as touching as that all sounds, tell me more about these dreams" Shaun urged.

"Ok. Well I'm an assassins and I'm killing these guys, I mean it's totally bloody and scary coz I've never killed anyone in my life! And they all can run up walls and shit"

"Oh so the monkey business seems to be passed on by the looks of it."

Desmond glared at him for a moment "well that's the thing, I've known how to free run for years, they taught me in the farm but these dreams seem to have kinda taught me new kills too."

"Very peculiar" Shaun nodded, almost as if he'd become Desmond's shrink. "So how did they find you If you've been running for all these years?"

"I have no idea, I've been really careful! I don't have any credit cards, I get paid cash in hand, I never open up any kind of account!" Desmond pondered "But we have to keep running now!"

"WE?" Shaun spat "This has nothing to do with me!"

"It does now! You've pissed them off somehow!"

"oh..." Shaun muttered "well I guess I did maybe light a little fire under them" Desmond took his hands in his.

"We'll be fine, we'll run to another city, I'd get a job as a bartender again and support us" he tried t sooth.

"I'm not some woman pregnant with child you know! I can support myself! Bloody hell who do you think you are?" huffed Shaun while pulling his hands away and folding his arms. Desmond smirked and reached over to Shaun again placing his arms round him and pulling him over to his side of the seat, ignoring Shaun's protests, Desmond manpowered him under him and straddled himself on Shaun's lap. "I'm a man you know Desmond!" Shaun shouted, his pleased were cut short by Desmond tongue invading his opened mouth, He'd decided he needed to let off a bit of steam and Shaun seemed to be a perfect outlet.

He pressed his hands against Shaun's cheeks and slowly moved his glasses off to prevent them sticking in to his face as he kissed handed. Shaun reached his hands up push him away but before he had the chance his wrists were grabbed and placed beside his waist, Desmond continued the kiss until he began to feel Shaun weaken and melt slightly in to the kiss,

Desmond pulled away and trailed his kisses down Shaun's neck while shifting a leg between the historians,

"Desmond..." Shaun gasped when he felt his knee press against him ever so lightly "what the fuck are you doing"

"I thought I'd relieve you of some stress" The assassin whispered in to his ear. "Don't worry, no one will see us, we're in the middle of the woods" He worked on pulling Shaun's trousers down while sucking at the sensitive skin of Shaun's collar bone.

"If you had tits this would be alot more arousing!" Shaun tried to cover up although he couldn't hide the growing bulge that was forming in his underpants; Desmond chuckled and placed a hand over him.

"Do you know how worried I was when I thought you might have been dead before" He answered, "I want to touch you so I'm sure you're here"

"Bullshit" Shaun moaned as he felt Desmond's hand slip around his waist and in to the back of his pants, with his free arm he yanked Shaun down the seat and opened his legs causing a deep blush to form on the historian's cheeks, he felt a finger circling his entrance, "I hope you're not planning what I think you're planning!" Shaun yelled, his voice taking on an all new high tone as he felt a finger push its way past the tight muscle, "Stop it" he whined .

Desmond pulled the historians pants down more and rubbed at his member which seemed to be retreating slightly, he rubbed hard causing Shaun to moan and the muscle around his finger to tighten, he moved it slightly and glanced up at Shaun who didn't look all to comfortable.

"dry fingers aren't exactly practical" he managed to grunt out. Desmond nodded and removed his fingers and continued to jack off the historian who he seemed to enjoy it more, he withered and moaned in to Desmond's touches,

Desmond was now kneeling at Shaun's feet enjoying the sounds the Brit was making and the slight embarrassed look on Shaun's face was way too cute. He watched his face twist and contort, he could tell he was almost ready to release so he quickened his hand movement and gripped tighter.

Shaun came with a deep groan from the back of his throat, he slummed down back in the seat while taking deep breaths, Desmond chuckled once more and rubbed some of Shaun's seed between his fingers, He then traced his fingers down the historians spent member and circled at his entrance once more, Shaun hitched his breathing coming back to the real world.

"ahh wait..." He started but Desmond pushed 2 now quite slippery fingers in to him, He gently moved them in and out causing the Historian to moan and groan again. It took a while for him to relax, after all this was his first time experiencing this kind of thing, He felt another finger push past his opening which was quite painful to say the least but Desmond placed reassuring kisses up his tummy, He curled his fingers up rubbing at the secret spot inside Shaun that made him cry out and immediately shove his hand over his mouth, 'Dear god what the fuck was that' Shaun just had time to think to himself before the wave of pleasure came rushing over him again,

"Oh fuck" Shaun cried as Desmond continued the probing, he almost groaned in frustration when he felt the fingers retreat from inside him, but is was short lived when he felt something else replace them, he looked up at a blurry Desmond who was positioning himself above him as he guided his own member inside, Shaun grabbed a hold of Desmond's shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut.

"you know..." Desmond started "scrunching your face up like that isn't really sexy* he said between his own groans.

"ah how about we trade places then prick!" yelled Shaun while trying to glare up at him "That could have been my sex face and now you've made me uncom...AH! OW!" Desmond pushed in more causing Shaun to shut up, a trick that he might have to remember for later.

Desmond sat near a tree nursing his head, only moments after they had recovered from their moment of passion Shaun had slammed his head off the side of the dashboard.

"Can I come back in the van now?" Desmond groaned as he knocked on the door.

"Piss off!" Shouted the Brit from inside as he lay in the back of the van on his stomach, the pains from his bottom half prevented him from sitting upright. "I can't trust you, you might try to rape me again"

"I didn't rape you! You seemed up for it before" He knocked at the van door again then shook his head and sat himself back down while giving the van daggers. It was then that he realised the light blinking from under the van, he moved on to all fours and lowered himself under it and reached his arm out to see if he could remove whatever it was. It seemed to take some shifting but after a few moments of pulling it popped off in his hand. "Shaun...I think I found something" he yelled.

"My lost male pride?"

"No a flashing thing" Desmond answered while inspection the tiny bug-like contraption, Shaun opened the door.

"Oh Shit Miles it's a tracking device!" Shaun panicked "get rid of the bloody thing!" he added while waving a hand towards the trees. Desmond took the position of a pitcher on a baseball field and hurled it as far as possible away from the two.

"We better get out of here!" Desmond ordered and hopped back in the to the Van followed swiftly by Shaun.

...

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, I've been ultra busy with my new job and my shop . But since I have my leg all strapped up due to a stupid fall it actually gives me a chance to update bwhaha!**

**I'm terrible at writing smut as you probably guessed from chapter 2 (?) so I cut this one short, BUT I have decided to keep the story going for a bit longer so who knows I might get better :p **


End file.
